A fixed-document file preserves document fidelity and appearance regardless of the type of device on which the document is presented. In order to preserve the fidelity of a document, a fixed-document file includes markup language or objects that define the layout and visual appearance of each page of the document as well as rules that describe the processing, rendering, and printing intent of the document. The manner in which these rules are implemented may allow for great flexibility in the manner in which a document is rendered to accommodate differences in functionality of different rendering engines. However, differences in rendering engines may cause some rendering engines to render a fixed document file with sub-optimal rendering fidelity, rendering time, memory usage, and/or output file size. This may result in decreased quality of output, resulting in decreased user satisfaction.